


The Bargain

by tres_mechante



Category: Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, See notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres_mechante/pseuds/tres_mechante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Smith has found a way back to Earth, and he won’t let anything - or anyone - stand in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Implied cannibalism
> 
> Originally written for dark_fest, but completed too late to be part of the collection.  
> Prompt: Dr. Smith has betrayed the Robinsons for the final time.

Rocks shifted noisily as Maureen crested the hill and made for the valley floor. She had to reach the cave before Dr. Smith got there. She had to find a way to undo the damage he’d done to the Jupiter 2. 

Pausing at the entrance of the cave to catch her breath she wiped away sweat from her face, and ignored the red smear left on her sleeve.

The cave wasn't as dark as she'd expected it to be, although she couldn't figure out where the light was coming from. Maureen carefully made her way to the back of the cavern, toward what appeared to be a corridor. She had no idea what she would find since Dr. Smith was the only one to have actually communicated with them. They hadn't even known anyone lived on the planet until Dr. Smith's announcement that he'd found a way back to Earth. 

What hadn't been clear at the time was that he was the one going to Earth – the only one – but at the expense of the rest of them. Of course the coward didn't even bother to tell them about the aliens and the bargain he'd made with them until the damage had already been done.

Maureen peered into the corridor. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?"

The only response was the sound of wind whistling through the cavern.

"Please – I need to talk to you." She stepped into the corridor, searching the shadows for some sign of life. "The bargain you made – it's killing us."

The odd whistling-rustling sound stopped.

"It will do you no good, I’m afraid."

Maureen jumped and turned to stare at Dr. Smith as he walked past her into the corridor. He carried a rucksack over his shoulder, looking like a man without a care in the world.

"Dr. Smith you have-"

"My dear lady, I’m afraid you’ve wasted your strength coming here," he said. "They are an honourable, uh, people, and once a deal is made, well, once a deal is made it simply cannot be undone. That would bring shame on their race, you see."

"Honor? How dare you speak of honor?" She paused to catch her breath, feeling the tell-tale bubbling deep in her chest. "You selfish bastard!"

"There’s no call for that sort of language," Dr. Smith chastised her. "What kind of example is that for the children?"

"The children-" she coughed and spat out blood onto the ground before trying again. "The children are d-dying thanks to you."

"For that I am most truly sorry," he said. "I’ve grown rather fond of them, especially young William; such a bright lad. But be that as it may, sacrifices must be made – for the greater good, of course."

“The greater…?” Before she could find the words to continue the wind shrieked and echoed around them. It took her several moments to realize there was only sound, but no actual wind. 

“Do forgive my rudeness, but I believe it is time for me to depart,” he said, hoisting his pack a little higher on his shoulder. “I will let the authorities on Earth know where you are. Unfortunately, I do not believe help will arrive in time. Such a tragedy, really…”

The shrieking picked up in intensity until it seemed to echo inside her head. Just as she feared passing out, the sound changed and she thought – maybe – there were words hidden within the noise.

_pain-curious-strong-strange-probe_

Images swam through her mind as memoires burst from their resting place, forcing her to relive them – the good and the bad with equal intensity. Her childhood and studies blended with meeting John, their marriage. 

_more-deeper-more-more_

Her children -the joy of Judy's birth, relief at Penny's birth and news that complications from the difficult pregnancy meant no more children, and Will's surprising appearance. Memories of their excitement at being chosen for the Jupiter 2 project, the mixture of hope and fear as the launch date approached.

_more-more-more-more_

Don and John developing open sores, becoming violently ill, the children vomiting, convulsing, everyone ill except Dr. Smith – discovery too late – sabotage, environmental systems failing, local water and vegetation toxic to human life. 

_betrayal-violation-unworthy-dishonor_

One thought above all else echoed through Maureen – there was no hope. They were going to die and no one would ever know what had really become of them.

_unworthy-dishonor-bargain-honor_

Suddenly, Dr. Smith's voice cut through the noise in her head. "No! We have a deal!" he screamed. "You can't back out – it would be dishonorable!"

The howling, screeching noises left her head and instead echoed through the chamber. When the silence descended, it was deafening. She looked up and cringed at the smug look on her murderer's face.

"I thought as much," he said, hefting his bag once more. "Let's get on with it."

Too weak to speak, or even cry, she could only stare in resignation as he bowed his head to her in passing. "Adieu, dear lady."

Unconsciousness enveloped her like a blessing.

\\\//

Maureen smiled at her family gathered around the table. They were still pale, but definitely on the mend; all traces of toxins and radiation poisoning gone as though they had never been.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" she asked Don as he joined them.

"All set. The fuel cells will be fully charged in a couple of hours and then we can be on our way after a good night’s sleep," he said.

"Are we really going home?" asked Penny, accepting a glass of water.

John laughed and reached over to hug her. "Yes, we're going home." He shook his head. "I'm having a little trouble believing it myself, but the Jupiter 2's systems have been upgraded, the navigation system is programmed – we're going home, home to Earth."

Judy set out the bowls for the stew. "I still don't get it," she said. "After everything - why did they bother to help us?"

Maureen paused as she ladled out their food. "I'm not sure, but I think they felt guilty for what happened."

"Dr. Smith is the one who should feel guilty," snapped Don. "He's the one who negotiated with our lives and sabotaged the ship so he could get back to earth – and leave us here to die."

John frowned. "You know, there's one thing I don't get. Clearly these beings are very advanced, so why did they need those parts from our ship? It seems to me that we wouldn’t have anything that could benefit them."

No one answered for a moment. Will shifted in his chair and muttered something. When he noticed everyone looking at him, he repeated "I said maybe it was some kind of test. You know, to see what we're made of or something."

Everyone was silent as they considered that, but no one was willing to talk about who had been tested, or even why.

Maureen was just happy with the way things had turned out. Everyone was well on the road to recovery, the ship had been repaired and upgraded, and they were enjoying the first real, unprocessed food they’d had in a long time.

Everyone began to eat, enjoying their meal and chatting about what they’d do once they were back on Earth.

“It still galls me that Dr. Smith is going to get away with what he did to us,” said Don, viciously stabbing at the potato-like vegetable before popping it in his mouth.

Maureen wondered why no one asked about their sudden ability to eat the local vegetation, but decided not to bring up the subject. Better they focus on the aliens who helped them rather than what the aliens had done to them, she thought.

“Now, Don, I’m sure that this will catch up with him somehow,” said Judy, patting his clenched hand.

“Do you think we’ll ever see Dr. Smith again?” asked Penny. 

John shrugged. “If he’s even half as smart as he thinks he is, he’ll never show his face again.”

Will turned to Maureen. “But he’s going to Earth, too, right, Mom? You said the aliens were going to honor their deal with him, so he’ll be going home, too?”

Don frowned. “If there’s any justice--”

Judy interrupted with a soft, “Don.”

Maureen sighed. “They promised he’d be returned to Earth,” she said, reaching for the stew pot. 

“Really?” asked Will, looking hopeful. “I mean, I know he’s bad, but…”

“Yes, really. Dr. Smith is on his way back to Earth,” she said. “Eat up, everyone. There’s more than enough for seconds.”

Everyone lifted their bowls for more. “This is really good,” said Penny. “Where did you get the meat? I don’t remember seeing any animals around here.”

“It was a parting gift from the aliens – a kind of goodwill gesture, I suppose, to show that they always keep their word,” said Maureen, biting into a chunk of meat. She spared a brief thought for Dr. Smith and his bargain. Things never did work out for him the way he planned.

 

\--30—


End file.
